


Can you hear me screaming? Please don't leave me

by Ilovemygun



Series: The one were Tommy makes decisions for that he suffers [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also have the title from it, Another "sad" one, Do NOT read if you're even triggered by the slightest, Gen, Happy Ending?, Hurt No Comfort, I just want tomorrow Tommy going into prison so he doesn't "Technically" die, Its just a rp, Just a death here, One Shot, So please don't be mad at me!, The Song: "Hold on" by Chord Overstreet, The Tommy rescue squad, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), a bit sadness, and a bit happiness, and than we get to see a funny team up maybe!, bit OOC, but well, is REALLY fitting, permanent death, sad i think, triggering!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovemygun/pseuds/Ilovemygun
Summary: When someone takes great lengths to discover what they truly love, somethings 'bout to happen. Ain't it right?So why in all gods name did you had to discover it here and now?Lets just say, everybody is having a hard time...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Shipping is weirdchamp
Series: The one were Tommy makes decisions for that he suffers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097177
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Can you hear me screaming? Please don't leave me

"SOMEONE! PLEASE! A-ANYONE!" The screams echoed around the hole area. It was full of holes, broken trees, splattered blood and a bunch of items. The poor heartbroken boys couldn't really scream anymore. It was poor pain for his lungs. The Bee lover hold the cold to somewhat unrealistic body of his best friend. He held him close to himself. Maybe there was still hope! Maybe he can safe him! It wasn't to late-

The silent and unresponsiveness said otherwise. There was no heartbeat. The blood that was all over the floor just confirmed it. Also the silent ridden message that declared Tommy was gone forever was in the chat. The buzzing of 100 of thousand that Tubbo was able to hear and understand was also a chaos. There were screaming. All of them. And when one buzzing said something mean, it was overflowed with crying and screaming. 

Why? Tommy destroyed the discs! He did everything! Why wasn't he allowed to have an happy ending? After everything! Why did everyone doom him as a hero? Why did they told him to die! Why were all the adults here bloody idiots! For all they did, they got it back tenfold! How? How was it fair?

There were voices in the distant. Better say screaming for both his and Tommy’s name. But Tubbo couldn’t answer… He had to protect his best friend! He couldn’t let him down! The voices got nearer and nearer, clearly concerning and tearful when they saw him. Tubbo’s eyes were teary, so he couldn’t really tell who it was and the voices got blocked out by a shrilling buzzing and screeching… Where did this came from?

He felt People come to take Tommy out of his hands, but he refused. His fingers clutched deadly on the lump of a body, screaming, biting and scratching when they tried to remove him. He was ready to protect Tommy with everything he got, even if it was the last bit he had to do. Reasonable things weren’t allowed anymore. Only Protect! Protect! Protect. Protect? Protect….

Tubbo was slowly losing his conciseness and he felt the body being torn away from him. He screamed and tried to kick again, but nothing was working. He felt being scooted up and quickly transported. If he remembers right, this way was Eret’s castle…

\--------------

The funeral was filled with heavy rain. The very few people didn't dare to say a word. The ram to sheep like hybrid hold the boy, who just lost something unfillable, close to her. She didn't believe it at first, but they won, for nothing but trying to do the right thing. And in the end, who was there, to show the very same boy, who would protected them all how hard he could, at least a bit amount of respect. She saw Ponk and Sapnap both standing next to each other. The known arsonist was never to be seen looking so grim. And even after everything, Ponk and him saluted their sometimes enemy to Allie. Eret, who organized everything, with the help of Awesamdude, had an unbearable regret in his eyes. The once prideful kings eyes were formed to the eyes of a child, who lost his plushy. Connor was there too. He sighed, standing more behind the others. A blue shimmer shimmered in the air, making the presence of Ghostbur clear. The poor Ghost was very conflicted. The sad eyes of an dead brother met the closed eyes of the other one. Ranboo stood next to Ghostbur under the tree. He was silent. He didn't chose a side. And he was still on good terms when Tommy died, right? Right?! Quackity had a hard time fighting his tears. He stood next to Sapnap and Karl, which surprisingly came too, being embraced by the two of them.

Puffy, with one arm around Tubbo, looked around. Not one of the people, who Tommy fought for, had the audacity to show up. When she talked about that with Niki and Jack, heck! They were happy! And with what she later gathered, Sapnap burned Jack's house down. And well, you can't really say it was purposefully done...

And where the hell was Phil? Or Techno? Wasn't Phil the father of Tommy? Didn't he tell her once, that he was Tommy's parental figure? Wasn't the reason they both joined the server, to help Tommy and Wilbur? Weren't they related? Even if not, they were one, who knew Tommy the longest! Tommy would have gone to Techno’s funeral out of respect! He would have gone to everybody's funeral! SO WHY WEREN'T THEY HERE FOR HIM?!

She stopped when she saw Tubbo shuddering. Poor Boy said to wear just his shirt. His green strange buttoned shirt. Not like Tommy, who got a formal and really expensive looking suit. The casket, which was made by Sam, was beautiful. It had everything engraved. From the discs, to L'Manburg. The outlines of potions to a picture of the camarvan. It was made of cobblestone, oak wood and gold. Of course the accent with netherite and diamond was not to overlook. Tommy would have bragged about his "cool casket" which was only deserved by "sexy hot-ass woman" and "European man", who's favorite woman was the queen.

Puffy had to smile. The boy was really a strange one. Through his mistakes, he still was unbelievable loyal to his friends. When she was told his biggest flaw was hubris, deadly pride, she found herself saying yes to it. He had deadly pride in his friends, home and loyalty. 

The boy, who had one more thing to lose, gave even himself up, to protect it.

\--------------

“Tubbo, please! You have to eat something! You can’t sit here all day and do nothing!” Eret had tried for hours. They hadn’t been able to do anything. Tubbo was silently sitting in one of the castles bed, refusing to be healed up, refusing to eat, refusing to get some water… He only clutched to the book Tommy left each one of them behind…. And that with so much remorse and sadness…

If this would continue, Tommy was not the only one, who had to get a casket. Sighing, she stood up and walked out of the room. In the hallway were the others. He looked to the others with him in the room. Everyone in the room had tried their luck with Tubbo. Everyone except Sapnap. And when talking about Sapnap he suddenly was standing, swinging the door open with a loud bang. 

Tubbo didn’t even flinch, just when Sapnap came over to him and hit him over his head. “Sapnap, what the-“ “You’re so stupid, you know that?” The hoarse voice and dull eyes looked at Sapnap bewildered. Puffy was about to say something, but Sapnap spoke louder.

“Tommy gave his live up for you Tubbo. You really think, he wants it for you to spend like a dead person? You really think after everything, tommy would want this?” “But how can I live life?!” “Just you like do normally. Tommy is maybe dead, but not gone. Don’t act like he will vanish out of all our memories when you’re not sad. Get your grip back and be the friend Tommy protected his life with!”

Tubbo was crying. He didn’t know how he was able to, since he was pretty sure he cried himself out in Wednesday, but it happened. He found himself in the arms of Sapnap, crying even harder, promising to Tommy silently, they will never forget him…

\--------------

“Yeah, we don’t want anything- oh. It’s you.” Techno’s monotone voice was all to familiar to Tubbo and Quackity. They didn’t like him, he didn’t like them. It was a silent mutual agreement and normally, they would have let it stay like that. But no. This time not. They came for someone else to this godforsaken cold place.

Quackity would love a warm place with a nice beach and his friends. Not a place where they practically doomed L’Manburg’s fate fully. He saw Carl the horse and wondered how the horse didn’t even hate him. It just looked weirdly disappointed. And it made Quackity feel uncomfortable. 

“What do you want? Last time I saw you here, you took my horse hostage and tried to execute me.”, he was pretty calm. They got a glimpse inside. Ranboo sat next to Phil, who looked torn. And confused. Quackity knew why he was so confused. Everyone was, after Tommy’s Death. His Death caused a riot. Dream was found guilty of manipulation, murder, arson, terrorism and etc.… And in Quackity’s letter from Tommy stood everything inside. Also to not get Techno or Philza on any Trial. As one of his death wishes. As he didn’t agree on it out from his standpoint, he accepted Tommy’s decision, leaving the rest of a broken family alone. 

Also how Tommy knew about mostly everyone “hating” him. It broke his heart, when he saw Tubbo had another breakdown, while reading or listening to the other letters. Tommy had really spent a long time to make everyone books. Techno and Philza got theirs too. And it looked like they had a hard time reading it.

But now they had business here. Sadly. He would have Foolish go with Tubbo, but knowing Tommy, that he would have him rather go there with Tubbo, he took it upon himself. “Tommy….” The silent was heavy after Tubbo said the name. The house acting like a dark thick void, nobody can breathe in. “He wanted to give us something to you…”

With that, The Axe of Peace went out of Tubbo’s inventory and into Techno’s arm. And how it looked like, Techno was not suspecting that. His breath caught in his throat, while you could be worried that Philza and Ranboo stopped breathing. “Well… w-we will go…”

A week later or two, an item frame with the Axe of Peace inside it, hung on Tommy’s grave…. Signaling the worthy of the fallen hero….

\----------

“Hey Sapnap…” “Yeah?” The broken remains of Tommy’s home left a stung to his heart. But he couldn’t bring himself not to visit this place one last time. Even if it was just to let his feed dangle down the deep, unfillable crater. Sapnap, next to him, looked up to the stars. “Make sure Tubbo doesn’t lose himself…” “Well, for that, you are here. It isn’t my job to look after Tubboat.” “Well, now you have the job, dipshit.” “Ey! That’s not how you treat your first ally!” Both broke out in laughter. The cold night air hitting their lungs.

Tommy went out of the house five hours earlier, not being able to sleep. Not when he knew what will happen. He went to visit Eret, Connor, Church Prime, met up with Ranboo and even was able to talk a bit to Wilbur! If you couldn’t say that that was a good list, then he didn’t know either. He also finished writing up his books for everybody! He did a good job. Well, he wants to say that at least to himself. 

Sapnap stood up, stretched himself and yawned. “Well, time to go to bed for me! Good-“ “Wait!” “Hm?” Sapnap turned around to see Tommy also standing with a piece of folded paper.

“Coordinates. When I die, search for them.” “What? A secret treasure all for me alone?” Sapnap laughed, but went silent when he saw seriousness in the face of the boy, who barely used it.

“Promise me, you will help Tubbo?” “I…. I promise…. I’ve never got to repay you anyway… So I, Sapnap, promise to Tommyinnit whole heartly, to help Tubbo when Tommy is gone-“

Then he found himself in a hug of Tommy, with sadness but still a bit of warmth. “Look that Dream doesn’t do too much stupid shit, alright?” “Now more promises? Jeez, now I know why you are known for scamming…” That caught a laugh out of Tommy and with that, they broke the hug. Sapnap walked away. 

Tommy wouldn’t die! He was Tommyinnit for gods sake! He would never die…. 

Oh how foolish… 

\-----------------

“C’mon Tubbo! The foxes are running away by now!” “Coming, coming!”, heavy crunches underneath the winter boots and a bunch of laughter later, Sapnap looked up to the sky and smiled. For that, that it was a winter biome, it was really warm and the sky a clear blue…

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, my dear friend is working on a MCC Movie for fun  
> Please someone smack her
> 
> Yeah, somehow I always kill Tommy.... You want one where I don't kill him?
> 
> I have other Angst Ideas-
> 
> But not suicide ones, because their more serious and I really don't want to get so near to that theme again...


End file.
